The Ottersey 2: The War of Kaching
by Scmpoe
Summary: Raram the evil eagle is conquering the lands! Icon and co. have to stop him....


The Ottersey 2 : The War of Kaching 

Icon, Rare, Nod, Timothy Price, Mode and Cap'n Spider were living happily on an island. But one day, Cap'n Spider's old crew sailed to the island. Pops the rat was the captain and he said there was a great crisis on the main shore. But he didn't know what it was about. Cap'n Spider and Icon decided to go and the rest of the gang decided to stay on the island because Icon and Cap'n Spider said they could defeat them with their good weapons.

Once they got to shore, Pops wanted to come with Icon and Cap'n Spider so he did. A weasel named Fitnesk was in charge of the crew until they came back. They went to Nod's old house, where Widdy and Branch still lived. When they got there, they found Branch hiding in the corner and crying. When they asked him what's wrong, he said that an evil eagle named Raram had come from the south with an army of rats, weasels, and birds and he was conquering the land. He took Widdy for a prisoner/hostage. So they had to save him.

They tracked down Raram close to the Molum Mountains but he was too powerful. They they ran away. The guards were chasing them so they hid in a cave. And in it they found Lop, a wolf who was hiding there because he had Kaching the magic coin. He said Raram was conquering the land because he wanted Kaching. It was said that if someone evil had Kaching, they could control how the earth moves and make earthquakes. Cap'n Spider said that maybe they could use Kaching to make Raram surrender or go away. Icon, Pops and Lop agreed.

They went to a cliff above Raram's army's campsite and yelled, "Ha ha! If you don't go away, you shall never have Kaching cuz it's not here and u will be cursed!" Raram thought Oh No I gotta get outta here but his sidekick Kapu the wolf said ha that's just a trick so Raram sent his army up the cliff and they caught everyone except Pops.

Raram got Kaching and said "Hahaha! I will now rule the world as soon as I activate Kaching, but to activate it, I need some pure spring water, which I brought!" But as Lop was being captured, he kicked the weasel that was carrying the jar of pure spring water and he fell down and spilled the water. Raram got mad because there wasn't a spring nearby so they headed north. Pops got away but couldn't run fast cuz he was slow. And he couldn't make it in time! Before Lop was caught he told Pops that Kaching could be destroyed with a magic spear from the Star Place before it was activated, but Pops couldn't get there and back fast enough.

Then he stumbled upon and owl named Coolowl. He agreed to help him and flew Pops to the sea. But he was scared of flying over the sea. They could go on the ship though. But Fitnesk had rebelled against Cap'n Spider by finding his own crew of evil rats and forcing the original crew off the ship. Fitnesk wanted to destroy Pops and Coolowl, but they escaped. Then Coolowl had a plan. At night, Pops, Coolowl and the original crew snuck on board the ship and defeated the evil crew and made them prisoners. But Fitnesk hid in the food storage room. Pops and Coolowl got to the island where Rare, Mode and Timothy Price still lived and told them about the tragedy. They agreed to help. But they didn't know the directions to the Star Place, only Cap'n Spider did, so they decided to go free them.

They went to the shore and sailed up the river. Once they got close to the mountains, they went north on foot, leaving a few guards to guard the prisoners. But Fitnesk secretly freed the prisoners and the guards ran away. Then Fitnesk and the prisoners went really fast past the heroes and were going to lay a trap for them, but then they encountered Raram and his army and were forced to join it. They laid a trap after that.

Everyone got caught except Timothy Price. He hid in the bushes and, by good luck, saw Widdy and freed him. It was up to Timothy Price and Widdy to save the lands now. They ran north a long time until they found a city called Mecimia. The citizens agreed to help them if they would destroy Caserpent, a dragon who lived deep inside the mountains. They had no other choice and went there.

But a hedgehog spy named Mart was following them on orders from Raram. He caught up to them and was a very skilled swordsfighter and defeated Widdy and almost defeated Timothy Price but then Timothy Price put all his energy into one blow and Mart was badly injured and ran away. Also Raram hired a vixen named Silvera to kill the heroes. The fox first shot some arrows into Timothy Price, and he was badly hurt and needed medical help fast. Widdy couldn't help him so he ran away but Mart stopped him. But then, Branch came and put up a good fight for his friend. During the battle, Branch was gravely injured, but just as Mart was about to deliver the final blow, Branch said, "Nod would have been proud of me" and something weird happened to Mart. He started crying and ran away. Branch was badly injured, but he knew how to heal people. So he healed himself and then went to where Timothy Price was and healed him. Then they went inside the cave.

They were close to Caserpent, but then Silvera blocked their way. Timothy Price said, this is my fight, and he fought Silvera one on one. He defeated her, and then she realized what evil things she ad been doing. She ran away though. The heroes came to Caserpent and he said, "Mwhaahaha! YOU CANT BEAT ME!!!!!" They fought him but couldn't beat him. Caserpent was just about to fire a giant blast of fire at them and they couldn't escape, but then, suddenly, Silvera appeared! She fought Caserpent one on one and defeated him by slicing his head off. The heroes thanked her and she was now part of the group.

They got back to the village and the villagers agreed to help them in their quest. Just then, Raram's army came outside the city walls. He knew there was a spring inside Mecimia and the villagers would have given them the water if it were not for the heroes, who the villagers had to help as part of the deal.

Then the War of Kaching started and the villagers of Mecimia, who wanted to get Kaching, fought against Raram and his army, who wanted to get the spring water. Widdy and Branch were small and fitted through the tiny holes in Raram's jail and freed the prisoners, who went to Mecimia to help the fight. Later, Raram sent Fitnesk as a spy into the city and he got the water, but just as he was heading back, Cap'n Spider saw him and stopped him.

They fought, but it was a hard battle because Fitnesk has a really good axe that Raram gave him and Cap'n Spider had a really good axe too. They jumped around, wanting to destroy each other. They sliced and blocked, but they didn't get each other. Finally, Cap'n Spider saw an opening and yelled, "This is for stealing my ship!" He sliced his axe into Fitnesk's chest and killed him. He took his axe and gave it to Mode.

The war went on for a long time, but then Mart went in and secretly captured the water. But just when it seemed that all hope was lost, Icon succeeded in stealing Kaching. The city walls were closed though, and the guards were chasing him, so Icon and Timothy Price, Pops, Cap'n Spider, Coolowl, Widdy and Branch, who were all with him, ran west.

Only Rare, Nod, Lop, Silvera and Mode remained. They had to defend the city against the forces of Raram, who was getting really mad. But then Raram and some of the army ran after Icon and co. and Kapu the wolf stayed behind to attack the city.

Kapu was a smarter commander than Raram and put some ladders up behind the city so that some warriors could get in. A few got in before they were noticed. They all got defeated except Mart, who snuck into the city. He was going to open the gate for the enemies at night. But late at night, Nod saw Mart and battled him. The two hedgehogs battled for a long time, and it seemed that Mart would win but then Nod jumped high and over Mart's head and struck him a heavy blow with his spear. Mart was about to die when he asked, "Who are you?" Nod said, "I'm Nod the Hedgehog!" and Mart said…..Nod…..my long-lost brother? Nod said "…Mart..is that you?"

The two brothers were reunited and Nod got Mart to a doctor. Then Mart joined the good side.

But the war was not over. Kapu's armies shrunk very fast as soldiers got killed or ran away, but Kapu was very smart and powerful and soon he has everyone except Lop in jail. The it was revealed to the enemies that Mart had switched sides. They got discoraged at losing their best warrior and ran away. Only Kapu was left. But only Lop remained on the side of the defenders because the villagers stopped fighting and returned to their daily life. So then Kapu and Lop had a duel.

They circled each other, blades in their hands. Then they fought and slashed each other a lot. Both were tired and wounded. Then Lop tripped Kapu and was about to finish him off but spared Kapu's life, but Kapu was only pretending to surrender. They fought again and this time Kapu had the upper hand and was about to kill Lop when this little voice inside his head told him, "Don't do it!" He decided to listen to it and let Lop go.

Lop thanked Kapu and this emotion was too much for Kapu, who burst into tears. Then he told his story. He used to be a nice wolf, wandering the lands, until Raram's army found him. They forced him to join and since he was a really good swordsfighter, he soon became Raram's second in command. And he forgot about his past. But now he wanted to go back to being nice so, just like Mart, he changed from evil to good. And it was him who stopped Icon and Rare from being killed by the trees in their first adventure, because he threw the printer at the trees. Now he has to get revenge on Raram for ruining his past.

Meanwhile, Icon and co. were outrun by Raram's army. They found a wooden fort and put up a good fight, but Raram's army was overpowering. Then Raram's forces broke through the defences of the fort. Everything was going to fall….

Rare and co. ran as fast as they could. They couldn't get there in time. But Silvera was also a great sorceress. She conjured a spell that speeded them up to 28 times their real speed. Soon they were there.

Icon gave Kaching to Widdy. "You're the smallest. You have the best chance of escaping. Good Luck. I'm gonna put up my final stand!!" The fortress walls broke and enemy soldiers rushed in. there was one more gate keeping them away from the heroes. But then Rare showed up in the middle of the soldiers. He whispered to Widdy, give Kaching to Kapu the Wolf. Widdy was suspicious, but Icon said "Just do it!". Kapu showed up on the battlefield, but Raram didn't know he wasn't evil anymore. Widdy gave Kaching to him. Then the fighting stopped. Everyone thought it was all over. Raram had Kaching. But it was not so. Raram yelled, "Pass!" but Kapu said I wont! Raram said, You want it yourself you traitor?! Seize him!

And Kapu threw Kaching in the air. And the person who caught it was…..Mode! The fate of the lands rested on his shoulders now. He was the fastest runner there, and with Silvera's spell, he sped away and could barely even be seen. But Raram drank a potion and suddenly he was fast too. He sped through the skies and landed in front of Mode. Mode dodged Raram's talons and beak and sped around the grass field he was on. But then, Raram caught Mode. But suddenly, they heard a voice, "Let him Go!"

It was Kapu. "You've done enough pain to me, you won't get away with this!" And the Mart showed up too. Destroy Kapu, yelled Raram, but Mart didn't obey him. And then the rest of the heroes showed up. And Icon, Rare, Nod, and Kapu rushed at Raram with their swords. But he was too fast. He carried Mode up into the sky and said, "Mwhahaha! You hare friend will splat upon the ground!!!. Then Icon had an idea. Silvera, can you cast a spell to make a trampoline? He asked. "Yes," said Silvera and she cast the spell. Raram dropped Mode, and just as he bounced off the trampoline, Icon put the legendary sword he got from the Star Place in Mode's hand. Mode bounced up way faster than anyone could run. Raram heard a noise below him. He turned. And saw the hare speeding toward him. And had just the time to yell his last cry, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO", as the speeding hare sped upwards, slashing right through him. Then Mode bounced down then up again then gradually stopped bouncing. We've defeated him! Yelled Coolowl.

Then everyone went to Nod's house. They upgraded and made it a giant mansion and they all lived there. And they threw Kaching into a deep river. But if a day comes when evil troubles the lands again, they will always be ready to fight.


End file.
